The Right Decision
by TheLightningOverseer
Summary: Two simple choices that were made differently this time 1: Sam decides that he would rather go with Amy than stay with Dean and his father. 2: Dean decides to stay with Sunny and Robin at the boy's home as there is no Sammy to return to, and his father drinks more and more.


_Disclaimed: I do not own Supernatural._

_AN: Before reading this story, please be aware that what you are about to read is partial scenes from season 7 episode 3, and from season 9 episode 7 where I make one small change that will change everything._

* * *

Turning back for just a second to look at Amy, Sam pulled open the door, as Amy called out all too late to stop him, "Sam!"

Suddenly there was a woman grabbing him by the front of his jacket, and pushing him up against a wall. "I knew I smelled something! See, I can never leave town with Amy throwing a bitch fit." The woman made sarcastic remarks, as if talking to herself.

"So, agreeing to go peacefully?" Amy's mother addressed Amy, "Who is this?"

Amy replied quickly, "He's my friend."

"No he's not." Amy's mother replied snide fully.

Amy couldn't help herself, "Sam!" She cried worry fully.

"Shut up!" Her mother quickly yelled at Amy. "What is wrong with you huh? Are you that stupid, really? I already told you cannot have friends, this kid is food!"

"No!" Amy yelled rebelliously at her mother. There was a brief scuffle as Sam was pushed to the side, and Amy's mother back slapped Amy so hard it knocked her over to the ground. Turning back to Sam, she raised her fist and said, "This will teach you!"

Sam could only watch in terror as her nails turned into long black claws, and all he could hear was his own heart beating frantically in his chest. But then with a sudden "shink" Amy's mother gasped in pain, and both her and Sam looked at her stomach, and they could see the blood spreading through her previously all white shirt.

Amy's mother turned back to look at her daughter, betrayal and pain in her eyes as she fell to the ground, the knife that Amy had stabbed her with still in her back as she fell face first to the floor.

There was a break for several seconds as neither Amy nor Sam could move, before Sam broke the silence, "You have to run."

Amy could only stare at her mom's quickly cooling body, the knife still sticking out of her back. "Amy!" Sam's sudden shout broke her focus on her mom. "Do you have cash?" Sam asked frantically.

Amy nodded dumbly. Sam continued, "I want you on the first bus out of town. TONIGHT."

Amy shook her head, still looking at her mom's dead body, "What about-"

"I'll Take care of her." Same reassured. "Just go!"

Amy looked at Sam, "Come with me." She said in barely a whisper. "We don't have to be alone, we can be free together Sam."

There was a moment of silence as Sam moved his lips, but he couldn't make a sound. "Sam!" Amy yelled in a begging tone.

With another moment of silence, Sam replied, "Okay."

Sam may have surprised even himself with his answer, but in three hours, the two of them had left town and were on a bus headed to who knows where. As the two of them shared a seat, Amy leaned up against Sam and kissed him again, both of their first and second kisses were with each other, and as Amy fell asleep against him, Sam felt like he made the right decision.

* * *

Dean's face clearly showed the conflicting emotions that he felt. On one hand, was his girlfriend waiting for him to take her to prom, where he would have the best night of his life. But on the other, was his dad waiting outside in the Impala, wanting to take him on a hunt, and to take him out of the boys home that he had left him at for the last three months.

"I tried to tell him what a big night it was for you Dean, and to come back later but he just said to tell you that he had a job. Said you'd know what that means." Sonny felt really bad for Dean, what he was going through was going to be a very hard decision.

Dean was near tears as he tried to think of what he should do. Looking over, he stared at the picture of him and his girlfriend as he tried to decide what he was going to do.

Sonny resumed talking, "After I got out of jail, this place gave me a second chance. And it's done the same for you too. So if you want, I will stick my neck out and fight for you to stay."

A few more seconds passed as Dean fought himself in his head. Suddenly there was a honk, and both Dean and Sunny turned towards the sound. Dean moved to the window to look out at the Impala, seeing just his dad sitting behind the wheel, he was driven with a huge wave of sadness as he remembered that his brother was gone.

Sammy left them, and that drove his dad to drink more and more, and with the more he drank, the worse his rage became. His girlfriend made him forget all about the problems with his dad, with Sammy gone, with his mom gone.

Turning away from the window, Dean held his hand out to Sonny, "Sonny, thank you, for everything. I want to stay." Sonny smiled at Dean and shook his hand, "I know this is hard for you, but you have a second chance here, and I will make sure that you stay here if it is what you want to do."

Dean nodded again. "So I guess I will have to go tell my dad then."

Sonny nodded, "Yeah let's go, then you can go to the dance and have a good time."

Telling his dad that he didn't want to go with him was the hardest thing that Dean had ever done. And as his dad got out of the car and tried to force Dean into the car, Sonny was there to stop him. Threatening to call the police and have him thrown in jail, his father finally backed off and left.

Dean couldn't hold back his tears for nearly twenty minutes before he and Sonny arrived at Robin's house to take her to the dance, but as Robin got into the car and smiled at Dean, all of the sadness went away.

As Dean did have the best night of his life at the dance, and he held Robin in his arms as they made out, Dean felt like he made the right decision.

* * *

_AN: Okay so I have had this on my mind for nearly three months now, it started when I saw season 7 episode 3 again and had the idea that Sam could have went with Amy. But then when it was seeing Sam waiting for him in the car I realized that without Sam there, Dean would leave, and vice versa. So after Sam leaves with Amy, Dean decides to stay with Robin. Please note that I messed with the timeline a little there because Sam was around 8 it looked like when Dean was in the Boy's home, and Sam was really around 14 when he met Amy so that's just something I want people to know I did on purpose. Please review with any comments, questions or advice that you have._

_-TheLightningOverseer_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._


End file.
